NaiveA Naruto Love
by sintary
Summary: This is a naruto love please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto Uzumaki love story. There are things that are made up, so please go along with it and Please enjoy.

My name is Princess Kim. As you can tell from my name, I belong to a Royal family. We are protected by Ninja. I have very, very light hair down to my upper back. It's suppose to be blonde, but it's turning into snow.

This is what I would look like now

But since I have really light hair, it's not. Just a few weeks ago My parents were off somewhere, and I wondered into a forbidden room. It was a magical room. When I was looking all around, some pieces of paper came up at me. It showed two things, an adoption form and my birth certificate. Then after my eyes had widened, an old piece of paper came up to me. It said at the top in big black balky letters "**Prophesy.**" All of a sudden the paper glowed golden yellow, like my would be hair. Against my will I screamed. It was loud and long. I felt something raise from my throat and the screaming stopped. So to the glowing. I wasn't breathing heavy like people usually would after screaming. Then I looked at the paper. It was torn. It wasn't like that before. It went all the way to the end at the top, then if you look farther down it looked like it was cut partly in a half circle. "This is where the scream came from." came an unknown male voice. I panicked. I grabbed the still floating paper and shoved it in my pocket. I had shorts under my dress along with a tee shirt just incase I had to make a run for it. Then this man with a lot of piercings and this guy with really white skin came into the room. "May I help you?" Is what I would have said if I could still talk. "Ah, to stun to talk eh?" The paled man asked. "Quit it Orochimaru." The guy with the piercings said. "Yes leader." Replied this 'Orochimaru.' "So. I see that you are prepared." This 'Leader' said. He must have, some how, sensed my powers. I didn't even know what it was, but I guess he does. "What's that in your pocket?" He asked calmly. My eyes widened. 'Did he see? Or is it just an ability?' I thought. When I didn't move he took a step forward. I backed up, a lot. I was against the wall. I blinked and he was in front of me. I opened my mouth as to yelp but I didn't have a voice. He reached inside my pocket after tearing off the bottom part of my dress. My hands were behind my back. I had no experience of my powers and knew nothing about how to use them or control them. "Get Away From me!" I thought. He must have gotten the message because he looked up at me. "A Telepathic eh?" He then grabbed me by the neck and whispered. "Listen Prophesy girl. You help us and you'll live okay? You just need to find the Nine-tailed Fox kid okay?" His voice was calm yet impatient. "Yes." I thought. He slipped out the paper and read it... aloud. _"When enabled at the site of her, the paper will glow and mark. Stealing her voice; giving her strength beyond human. Her moods may prove fatal to some. Chaos or peace. Evil may use it..... but the cost is.... Along in agony will her true voice be heard." _And then he stopped. It was very confusing because the other part was torn. "Where is the other piece?" He asked. 'I-I don't know' I thought. "Well I need really need to know was still on this paper. Orochimaru. Would you like to do the honors?" This guy asked. "Yesss" 'Orochimaru' said with a smirk. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand, while licking his lips. I looked away thinking that he was going to eat my hand(lol I had to put that!). Instead he.... kissed it? All of a sudden pain hit throughout my body. It started at my hands(both on them) and the lower part of my neck. I fell to the ground, coughing up blood. My hair officially turned white and the blood slatted on it. 'Leader' grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. He made a hand sign, inches away from my face. "You will never tell anyone about us. You will never forget any of this. When you find who the Nine tail's host is you will remember this." Then I was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2The Message

Requested to come out by BehbaLovesTea for the sake of her sanity. lol here you go!

Pein's P.O.V

"Well done Orochimaru. Now did you bring the bird?" I asked Orochimaru. He nodded pulling out a bird. "My pets were begging for it." He stated. 'So annoying.' I thought. The bird fluttered away from him and onto my shoulder. I pulled out the note, I had Itachi write out and a cracker. "Good bird." I said as it ate the cracker. I then attached the note to it's foot. "Konoha's messaging bird. That'll get their attention." Orochimaru stated. I nodded, sending the bird off. "Let's go. They'll be close if we wait."

Ino's P.O.V

I was just watching over the flower shop when a bird came by me. 'A messaging bird!' I thought as I saw the note attached. The bird flew at me and landed on my finger. I took the note out and read it. I ran to the Hokage. "Lady Hokage!" I yelled all the way up the stairs. "Lady Hokage!" I yelled pushing the door open. There stood, Kakashi Hatake; Sakura Haruno; and I sighed Sasuke Uchiha. But no Naruto. 'That's good.' I thought. Lady Hokage looked at me. "Yes Ino." I walked up to her holding out the note. Lady Hokage's Eyes widened as she read. She then sighed. "So it's come to this...." She muttered. "Do you have something to tell us?" Kakashi sensei asked. "More Ino; but if you want, Ino, everyone can listen." I nodded. "alright. Long ago, your mother Ino, had twins. You and your twin named Kim." Everyone was shocked. "But, everyone could sense Kim's unusual powers so she was up for adoption. A king and Queen came and adopted her. We told them the risks and they understood." "What kind of unusual powers?" Sasuke choked out. "Well, she was born with the mark of Princess Mononoke." "The wolf princess?" Sakura said. Tsunade; our Hokage; nodded, then continued. "I can't say anymore.-" She looked at us all. "Now, I assign Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha on mission to find and bring Kim here under Kakashi Hatake's supervision." We all nodded. "Good. You leave ASAP." "Hai!" Everyone said and headed off. I ran back to my house. "Mother!" I yelled running up the stairs. "I have to go on a mission to bring Kim back!" I yelled packing. I heard a dish crash. I ran down the stairs with my backpack on my back. "Mother!" I yelled. She looked at me. "K-Kim's re-turn-ing...???" She said trembling. "Mom. It's okay." I said leading her to the couch. "Sit down. I'll be back soon hopefully." I said leaving. She held her arm out a bit; as if to stop me but nothing came out of her mouth. So I left. I ran to the gate; everyone else was waiting. "Let's go." Kakashi said. I wasn't going to obsess over Sasuke today. Or any other day after this. Kim; my twin; was coming home. And there's something different about her. "We have to hurry. In the note it said that her parents were murdered and she was attacked. If she has any serious wounds they need to be treated immediately." Kakashi sensei stated. We all nodded and jumped through the trees.

My P.O.V

I was lying on my side with my blood-stained hair in my face, when my eyes opened just a little. 'Am I dying?' I asked myself as my eyes slowly closed.

Ino's P.O.V

We came upon a castle. "It's huge." Sakura said. "All the guards are knocked out. Even those who are marked ANBU." Sasuke said. I nodded agreeing to both. We got in the castle with no problem. When we got in there was an echo of screams. "This way and hurry." Kakashi sensei said hurrying into the north. We came to a room and Kakashi tried to open it but it wouldn't move. "it won't budge!" He stated trying to open it again. "Let me try." I said staring at the door. "There's a code. And in the right handle it a piece of hair." They looked at me like I was crazy. "It says; One hair closes the door and locks; another one almost the same will unlock it." I went up to the door and plucked a piece of hair from my head. I slid it into place and made a sign. The doors opened. "I guess you see stuff that we don't and can't." Kakashi stated. "Yep." I replied. "Oh. My. God." Sakura said. We all shifted our attention to Sakura's direction. "Oh my dear Lord." I said almost in a whisper.


End file.
